An Explosion
by battyandi
Summary: Another installment in my Fictional Bucket List series. It's short and pretty corny. Seamus/OC. Enjoy.


**Fictional Bucket List Number 26: Make something explode with Seamus Finnigan.**

* * *

I tapped my fingers together, grinning wildly. "This is going to be so cool," I clapped my hands together, excited.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows at me from the front of the classroom. I smiled at him sweetly, hoping to not seem suspicious. Because, for once, I was genuinely not up to anything. I actually wanted to make this potion. We were making Babbling Beverage - it made anyone who drank it talk in complete nonsense. I was hoping to slip it to one of the Weasley twins, or maybe Neville.

"It's going to be awesome," Seamus, my partner for potions smiled, gathering the ingredients. Seamus had become my partner early in the year when the others were afraid to work with him, on account of his tendency to blow things up. I was the brave one.

Now, though, I really liked Seamus. He was hilarious, especially when he accidentally blew things up. I mean he was adorable with that look on his face after he blew something up and ash covering his face, wand in the air. It made me smile just to think of it. And, his accent was _irresistible_.

He looked down at me, smiling slightly. I was pretty short; at least three inches shorter than he was. We locked eyes and I smiled up at him, my cheeks flushing slightly. From the corner of my eye I saw his hand still moving to add things to the mixture, despite his concentration being completely taken from the potion.

"Kestrel, I have to..."

BOOM.

I flinched away from the puff of smoke, coughing slightly.

It took all of three seconds for Seamus to lean down to my height and freak out. "Oh my god, Kestrel, are you okay?" he gripped my cheeks in his hands, making me look at him. I started to laugh uncontrollably. I tried to contain it, but it was just hilarious. Not to mention, half of his face was covered in soot.

His eyebrows furrowed at me, confused.

I grinned, "Nice one," I chuckled.

He smiled back at me, not releasing my face from his grip.

"Mr. Finnigan," Snape slammed a book down on our table, snapping his name as though it were a curse word. "Detention and ten points from Gryffindor."

He cursed under his breath, letting go of my face, scowling. I grinned, scrunching up my nose. "And you, Ms. Edison, can clean this mess up." Snape stalked back to the front of the room. I rolled my eyes, and Seamus started gathering things, attempting to help me.

"It's okay," I smiled, grazing his shoulder with my finger tips. He looked at me, confused. I pulled out my wand, it was ten and one-quarter inches long and made of springy teak with a core of griffin feather. I waved my wand smoothly, "_Scourgify_." In a flash the soot and the burns disappeared and the desk was clean again, and the soot vanished from our faces. And then the bell rang.

Before Snape could dock another ten points for cleaning up my mess using magic, I bolted for the door, slipping my wand back into my robes and bear hugging my things to my chest. I started walking to the dining hall for lunch without a second thought, when...

"Hey, Kestrel wait," an accented voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned, to find the brunette wizard barreling towards me at full speed. I stepped back so he didn't run into me as he slid to a stand still. The crowds begun to clear as everyone rushed forward for food.

"I-I have something to ask you," he told me, looking down at me, but still avoiding my gaze. His cheeks began to flush.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's up?"

He murmured something, looking down at his hands. When he finished the murmuring his eyes snapped to me. My eyebrows furrowed again, "What was that?"

"Willyougooutwithme?"

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

He took a deep breath, "Go out with me, Kestrel?"

I grinned, "Of course," not even thinking twice. And I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, his arms wrapping around me.

And what can I say? It was an explosion.


End file.
